Demigods at Hogwarts
by demiwitch9356
Summary: The title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi** , **everyone!**

 **This is a story made by my friend and me. We're not such good writers, so I hope you like it! And please, no haters. SIRIUSLY (get the pun?). If you don't like it, then stop reading. If you have any suggestion, comment it below.**

 **Disclaimer: All the characters in this book belong to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan.**

 **Okay, here it is!**

 _ **Percy's POV**_

"Wake up!" A blurry figure said in front of me. I groaned and got out of bed. "Chiron has called a meeting in the Big House."

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute", I said, and Annabeth nodded and went. I sighed. It had been one month since we defeated Gaea and the giants. I hoped there wasn't another war coming. Even my luck couldn't be _so_ bad.

Turns out, I was completely wrong.

I ran to the Big House where Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Will, Nico, Thalia, Clarisse and Reyna, Frank and Hazel from Camp Jupiter were already seated. I figured that this must be something important since they had come all the way from their Roman camp. I took a seat.

Chiron closed the door behind us and before he could say anything, Jason piped up."I hope there isn't another war. We want some peace and quiet!"

"Well," Chiron said, "there is another war." All of us groaned."But, this time", he went on, "you will need to make allies with people who are not demigods."

"Mortals?" Frank asked.

"No, no, my dear boy. You see, centuries ago, when the gods where in England, Lady Hecate blessed some mortals with the power of magic. These people advanced on their own, passing down their powers from generation to generation. They too hide from mortals, or muggles, as they call them. They live in England, and are called witches and wizards."

"Witches and wizards? Who ride on broomsticks and wear pointy hats?" Leo asked.

"Somewhat like that, yes. But they are much more serious than the ones from fairy tales. They have also won a war, about a year ago. They go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-" At this, everyone laughed except Annabeth and me. We merely smiled. Of course, we knew all about that place. Our friends Hermione, daughter of Athena, Draco, son of Hermes, Neville, son of Hephaestus and Luna, daughter of Iris, all live there.

"Now," Chiron continued after everyone had stopped laughing, "Your job is to go there and protect a boy named Harry Potter from an evil wizard and his minions. Harry had defeated the evil wizard, but he has risen again and he wants to take revenge on Harry Potter by killing him and destroying the school. He is now stronger because of his alliance with Kronos and Gaea, who are back too. The evil wizard's name is Voldemort, and his minions are called Death Eaters".

"Lady Hecate has blessed you for this quest so that you can perform magic. All the things you need are already at Hogwarts. But, remember that you cannot reveal your real identities until I tell you to. The people going are the Seven, Thalia, Nico, Will, Reyna and Calypso. And this is the prophecy-

 _'Twelve demigods shall answer the challenge,_

 _The defeated ones have risen to avenge;_

 _You must delve deeper into magic's mind_

 _To defeat mother and son of one kind._

 _The allies have made the enemy even stronger,_

 _To destroy them, you must fight longer;_

 _The Dark Lord of magic is no longer dead_

 _Along with strategy, magic will blend_

 _And the Mist, again, will need to bend._

 _The gifts received will withstand more power,_

 _The dark cloud of doom over the family will hover;_

 _The fate of the world lies in their hands_

 _People of magic and heroes of ancient lands.'_

"Okay _..._ ", I said. "When do we leave?"

"Now."

"Okay."

I went to my cabin and packed. Then we all went to Chiron and he said that we would be travelling by Pegasus. Yay! We went to the stables, and when everyone was on a Pegasus, I mounted Blackjack and we soared into the sky.

 **So that was Chapter 1!**

 **If you liked it, please comment and vote!**

 **I'll update soon.**

 **See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Harry POV**_

Hermione's been acting weird and distant lately.

Let's start with the day we got our letters.

* **Flashback** *

 _Hermione was pacing near the dining table of the Burrow, waiting for something, I suppose._

 _"If we were still students of Hogwarts, the letters would have arrived by now, right Harry?"_

 _"Yes, Hermione... but why did you ask me that? You know school is over."_

 _My question remained unanswered as just then ( Hermione calls it 'coincidence') the owls swooped in through the window carrying letters?!_

 _Ron's joke-_

 _"Hey 'Mione, if you could predict, then why didn't you stay in Trelawney's classes?"_

 _"Don't call me that, Ron. Besides, it wasn't a prediction..."_

 _"Let's read the letters. For once, there's no Moldy Voldy coming to_ _ **try**_ _to kill us all."_

 _Ron and I laughed at what I said, remembering the battle._

 _But the look on Hermione's face was one of astonishment, then happiness which changed into absolute horror as she read the letter. Her expression turned back to normal, though, as she caught me staring. I looked away quickly._

 _ **My letter-**_

 **Dear Mr Harry James Potter,**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

 **Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July.**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **Minerva Mc Gonagall**

 **Deputy Headmistress.**

 **P.S.,**

 **There will be some exchange students coming from the American Camp of Magic. Treat them with respect and don't try to anger them. Be careful when you are around them.**

* **Flashback over** *

I think her mood is related to the news about the exchange students. I wonder why we have to be careful around them? They must be wimps and they'll cry easily, that must be why. They are no match for me. I defeated Voldemort!

* **Time skip** *

We have reached Hogwarts.

{ **A/N** : **The expressions of Hermione:**

 **Astonishment- When she finds out exchange students are coming**

 **Happiness-In her letter, McGonagall, who knows that Hermione is a demigod, says that its demigods coming.**

 **Horror- Her Daughter of Athena mind thought that why would they just come here, just like** **that. They would not get so much peace. Oh no, what if it's another war?}**

 **See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hermione POV**_

Oh My Gods! I can't believe that Percy and Annabeth and many other demigods from Camp are coming to Hogwarts! American Camp of Magic is the code name we decided upon if they ever came here. The excitement must be showing on my face, because Harry asked me," What are you so excited for?"

"Nothing."

 **Time skip to the end of Dumbledore's speech**

"...And the exchange students will be coming right about...now."

Pegasus's were flying down. All of us demigods ran out to greet them.

 _ **Sorry for such a small chapter, but my exams are getting over tomorrow and then I will be able to update a lot more and a lot more often.**_

 _ **See ya!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Annabeth POV**_

We were landing. I closed my eyes, enjoying the last moment of flying. After landing, I opened my eyes.

Oh, my gods! All of them! All the demigods! I am so happy to see all my long-lost friends. Percy and I were smiling from end to end, while the others looked confused. And by others, I mean the rest of the demigods **and** wizards.

"'Mione!", I cried. "I missed you so much!", and then we hugged each other.

"Draco! It's been so damn long!", said Seaweed Brain to Malfoy. I don't know him so well, but Percy told me that he was there at the time when I was captured. Like all demigods, they sent him to Camp, but he had to leave because of school.{A/N: Just pretend that it happened, okay?}

"Percy, don't curse.", I scolded. At this, he and Thalia cracked up. What is wrong with them? They always laugh when one of them says 'damn'.

"You honestly think that he was cursing? So much for being 'Wise Girl' .", Thalia replied.

I don't care.

Anyway, we stepped in and saw a beautiful castle with four tables on which groups of students were sitting. Some younger ones were standing in a line in front of a hat. Those were first years, waiting to be sorted.

I looked up and gasped. Whispering to 'Mione, "The architecture is amazing."

"I know, right?"

After the sorting of the first years, it was our turn.

"Chase, Annabeth." I noticed Harry Potter staring at Piper. Jason also noticed. He sent a glare in his direction. Potter cowered.

I stepped forward. When I was one foot away, the hat screamed, "GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR!" Well, that was awkward. I sat on the Gryffindor table.

"Oi, what was that about?", said Ron.

"What?"

"No one's been sorted that fast before."

"Just wait till it gets to Percy."

"Huh?"

"You'll see."

Next was, "Di Angelo, Nico."

When he was two feet away. Same thing.

"Grace, Jason."

One foot.

"Gra-"

"Just Thalia, please."

"Thalia."

One foot.

"Levesque, Hazel."

One foot.

"McLean, Piper." Some girls gasped at that and Piper shot them a look saying, "Later." I guess her father is popular in England too.

One foot.

"Ramirez-Arellano, Reyna."

One foot.

"Solace, Will."

One foot.

"Valdez, Calypso." Calypso blushed a deep red at that.

One foot.

"Valdez, Leo."

One foot.

"Zhang, Frank."

One foot, AGAIN.

"Jackson, Percy."

He took just one step forward and the hat started screaming, "GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR! I DONT WANT TO SEE ANY MORE OF HIS MEMORIES! HES BEEN THROUGH MORE THAN ALL OF US! THEY ARE MUCH MORE THAN HARRY POTTER, TOO!".

Okay, that was really awkward. He sat next to me. Now before eating, we have to sacrifice to the gods.

"Bring out the fire, Leo," I said in Greek.

"Okay."

 _ **Piper POV**_

That idiot Harry Potter keeps staring, more like, drooling at me.  
Jason was getting really angry, and I could see it getting on Annabeth's nerves too.

"Bring out the fire, Leo," Annabeth said in Greek.  
Leo reached into his pocket and brought a pouch of Greek fire under the table. We put the food in the fire and said the names of our godly parents.

"What was that?" Someone asked. Well, you guessed it. Harry Potter, the arrogant idiot. He had looked under the table.

I was about to reply but-  
"You don't question our religion, _bo_ y." Thalia hissed in the voice of Artemis. Artemis possesses her sometimes.

We tucked in. Of course, Percy made all his food blue. But after a quick glare from Hazel, nobody questioned it. 


	5. Chapter 5

After the feast we went to the common room and saw, written in Greek and Latin-

'All the demigods, even from other houses, will live here with the demigods. Enjoy! From your parents.'

The wizards could not get in, of course.

 _ **Harry POV**_

Who are these people? They get their own room and we can't get in?! They must be arrogant, spoiled brats, like Dudley. Though that Piper girl is beautiful.

Suddenly The dorm room swung open and Draco, Luna and Neville came in. What is **Malfoy** doing in our dorm?

Ron and I walked up to him and I said, "What are you doing in-?"

I was interrupted by Luna and Neville who said at the same time,"Oh, shut up, Harry." Then they looked at each other, astonished. But after a few seconds, they high-fived and went into the American's room, followed by Draco.

 _ **Harry POV**_

They can get in. Surely they have some secret. Hermione also went in. What?! How? I'm going to find out.

 _ **Percy POV**_

I was sleeping in my room.

Suddenly, I heard a loud, blood-curdling scream from a voice that I recognized all too well.

It was Annabeth.

I rushed to her room. She had woken up and her face was beaded with sweat.

"Another nightmare?", I asked.  
"Another nightmare." She confirmed.

We both get nightmares from Tartarus. Luckily, Hecate had given us instructions on how to merge our rooms together so that the nightmares decrease. I did so. Now we both share a room.

Annabeth's scream woke up the wizards.

They knocked on the door and asked what's happening. We told them that it was just a nightmare. So McGonagall made our dorm soundproof.

 _ **Time skip to the next morning, breakfast.**_

 _ **Harry POV**_

What is with them?I'm Harry Potter and they're getting all the attention.

I mean, don't all these people realize that **I** saved them? They don't show their gratitude anymore; instead, they are fawning over the exchange students. Did they do so much of this during the Triwizard Tournament? NO!

"Those 12 seem like they're hiding something", I whispered to Ron. "We've got to find out more. I'm gonna go to the library after lunch."

"Blimey! I think you're turning into Hermione after that Slughorn thing."

"Whatever. You know what, I don't care. I'm going to ask them **now.** "

 _ **Annabeth POV**_

The next day, Harry asked,"Okay, we know you aren't who you look like. Tell us the truth."

"Or we'll tell everyone that you guys are Death Eaters. And everyone believes us quite well." Ron said smugly.

"That is _not_ true! How can you assume things like this?" Hermione exclaimed angrily.

"I can not believe this. Theyre our guests and our new friends! You cant treat them this way!" yelled Neville.

"I didnt think you were like this, Harry. But I guess being the _Chosen One_ got your arrogance to grow, didnt it?" Luna spat.

The duo was shocked at the outburst. Ron glared at Harry angrily. "You said this was a good idea!" He shrugged. "Whatever. And mind you, this conversation is not done." He stormed off, fuming.

Ron stayed behind. "I'm sorry, Hermione. Its just that Harry told me that if Rita Skeeter got hold of news of me and Harry fighting, then it would do nothing but cause more trouble for everyone."

She nodded. "And, Ron, just so you know, we have an open spot." She smiled and walkd away along with the others.

 _ **Time skip to after breakfast**_

 _ **Harry POV**_

Our first class of the day was Care of Magical Creatures and apparently we were going to study creatures called Pegasi.

 _ **Percy POV**_

Styx. The Pegasi were Jade and Porkpie. They would definetly blow our cover. "Who wants to go riding on these Pegasi?


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: This story may contain spoilers to The Burning Maze.**

 _ **{Previously, on Demigods at Hogwarts...**_

 _ **'We know you aren't who you look like. Tell us the truth'... 'Being the Chosen One got your arrogance to grow didn't it?'...'Mind you, this conversation is not done'...'Who wants to go riding on these Pegasi?'}**_

 _ **Percy POV**_

Styx. The Pegasi were Jade and Porkpie. They would definitely blow our cover. As Hagrid asked, "Who wants to go riding on these Pegasi?", many hands were raised. Hagrid chose a petite girl with brown hair and blue eyes. " Come on, Kacie," He said, as she hesitantly walked towards Porkpie. Oh no. Draco had told me about Kacie earlier. She could talk to all animals. She was also the Drew of Hogwarts. The gossip spreader. I glanced at Annabeth, and I knew we both were thinking the same thing. We had to stop her from climbing on Porkpie.

Annabeth wore her Yankees cap and silently rushed towards Kacie. She jumped on Porkpie. But as we mentally celebrated, Annabeth's cap fell off, revealing her on the creature's back. Without further ado, Porkpie flew into the sky. All the Wizards turned to stare at us in shock. Jason nudged Piper ahead. She quickly caught onto his plan and started charmspeaking every one.

"You didn't see any of this," she said. Their eyes glazed over and they nodded numbly. After that, Piper fainted and Jason caught her. Charmspeaking so many people at once had drained her of energy. We quickly carried her to the hospital wing where some Madam Pom-pom would heal her. Well, our first day of school didn't go so well, huh?

 _ **Piper POV**_

I found myself in a dark pit. Oh no, it couldn't be... Not Tartarus.


	7. Chapter 7

_**{Previously on Demigods at Hogwarts,**_

 _ **'Annabeth rushed towards Porkpie, climbing on its back '...'cap fell off, revealing her'...'You didn't see any of this'...'Piper fainted'.}**_

 _ **Piper POV**_

I was in a dark pit. Oh no, it couldn't be. Not Tartarus.

"You're right, it isn't Tartarus." Said a voice. Piper sighed in relief. "It is my prison."

"Who are you?" Piper asked. "I am Herophile," the voice replied. "I know you hate this prophecy, but you will definitely hate this more. I want to show you what would have happened if this prophecy hadn't been issued."

 **SPOILER ALERT|SPOILER ALERT**

Images flashed through my head, of the Sun god Apollo turned into a human and cast down to earth by Zeus. I saw that he had to defeat 3 Roman Emperors to wrestle the Oracles from their control. Then I saw something which made my heart break.

It was Jason. Caligula wheeled about. He threw his spear, driving its point between Jason's shoulder blades. The Piper in that picture screamed, along with the real one, right here. Jason stiffened, his blue eyes wide in shock. He slumped forward and toppled from Tempest. He hit the floor face down, the spear still in his back, his gladius clattering from his hand. Caligula plucked out his spear, then drove it again into Jason's back, removing any last hope that he might be alive.

 **SPOILER OVER|SPOILER OVER**

"I don't care if this was just fake: why did you show me that?" I asked, tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

Herophile sighed. "I was ordered to." She leaned in, as if telling me a secret. "Kronos and Voldemort are cousins. They want to kill you all. They think that what I just showed you would be more effective. But for this sort of change in Fate, the people concerned should be in agreement. I told them both that it was impossible but they said to give it a try anyways." She explained.

"So this is what is happening right now?" I asked. She nodded. I took a deep breath. "This is just a dream," I said, relieved. "Remember," said Herophile. "This is your only chance. If you fail to kill Kronos, he will turn back time and prevent the prophecy from being issued in the first place."

As the dream begin to fade away, I heard Herophile saying, "I am sorry if I scared you, but you had to know what's at stake."

My eyes opened, and I looked around, searching frantically for Jason. Even though Herophile told me it was not real, I had to make sure.

Just then, I heard voices coming from the doorway. "...but madam, I need to see her!" The 'madam' refused. "No, she needs to rest."

"Jason," I whispered. "Piper!" he rushed past the woman and towards me. He held my hand and I said, "Promise me something."

"Anything." He said.

"Promise me you won't let anything happen to yourself in this war." I said.

"Piper..." He trailed off.

I gripped his wrist. "Promise you won't die on me."

His gaze hardened. "I promise." He bent down, and our lips met. The softest of kisses.

"But what happened?" He asked.

"It's a long story. Call everyone else here. I better not have to repeat it." I said.

Once everyone was there, I said, "I had a dream."


End file.
